


The Stories of Seto the Sorcerer

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one shots and multi-chapters too short to be a book. Follow Seto as he tries out love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seto's POV

"Seeeeeeto!" I heard Brice whine.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I whined back even though he was right next to me, his head laying in my lap.

"I'm hungry!" He said, his bright eyes staring up at me. I chuckled and pushed him up.

"Lets go get some food then."

I grabbed my cloak while he grabbed his sketchpad and pencils, 2H, 2B, 4B and eraser.

"Lezzgo!" He scream while running to the minecart. I smiled at his childishness and jumped in with him. On the way we picked up Martin, Gizzy, KKcomics, and Ghosteez. By the time we arrived at the restaurant, most of us forgot our hunger through laughter.

"We're here!" I announced. Briced jumped over the edge before the minecraft even stopped. I shocked my head. One day he will get hurt. We all got in our spot, the manager eying us. Well, I know how this will end like. We finished eating our stuff, Brice insisting on putting Nutella on his pretzels. We sat back while Martin kept throwing his fries at Ghost. Gizzy joined and tossed some apple peelings at Brice. Lets just say, this is the 4th restaurant we been kicked out of. I unlocked the door around sunset and Brice walked in.

He gave me a little kiss on the nose and said "Love you so much, Seto."

I smiled. "Love you too, Brice."


	2. SetoloxSolace

"Seto, don't worry so much!" I said fixing his hood.

"But, I'm nervous!" He whined. "You have no idea how it feels like to finally admit you like someone when they like someone else after a long time!"

I rolled my eyes and said under my breath so he couldn't hear. "That's what you think."

I finished straightening his hood. "You are doing fine. Just tell them. They'll understand."

He flashed me a smile before running off towards the two sitting on the bench. A familiar green shape sat in the open spot next to me.

"He's gone too?" Clink asked. I nodded, trying to keep the hot tears from spilling. She gently rubbed my back.

"We can't always get what we want, you just have to let them find their own hearts." I gave her a sad smile, I could see the scars healing on her but mine, mine will still run deep.

"Hey, don't be down, how about that boy, what's his name? Nicolas?"

I sniffed and gave a real smile.

"Nico, but how about you? Ender treating you good?" She nodded and we looked back on Seto.

"You had something to tell us?" Brice asked, his arm Ty's waist. Seto fiddled around and casted me a desperate glance. I made a shooing motion.

He turned back and said "Ireallulikebothofyoubutyoutoolikeeachothersoishouldgo!" He tried to magic out but before he could Ty grabbed his hand. (Plus, I would have zapped him back) Ty gave him a sincere grin before pulling him into the hug.

"Took you long enough." Brice muttered into his soft hair. I smiled and zapped out and into the world of Monsters and Gods. Hopefully he will be happy here.


	3. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme Feelz.... if you can not handle it please leave and I am so sorry Seto, Brice....... So no hate and lezzgo!

Sunlights hasn't touch this room in 2 years. The dark purple curtains drawn firmly shut and sealed with a spell.

2 years, they have come in went, trying to help. In the end, he made a huge library maze to keep them from coming.

2 years ago his heart was shattered, taken, lost and the pieces burned.

2 years since he last heard his voice, the remaining echoes floating in his mind. "Never ever leave you" The lies that had been told that day.

2 years since they laid his body in a grave, cold rain drizzling down on them. Tears flowing and wishes casted.

2 years since he had last talked to anyone. He was waiting, waiting for the day that he would return. He wouldn't leave him, he will come back.

2 months, he stood in front of the grave, tears hitting the cold marble with a small plink. His purple eyes scanning the words carved into the golden marble.

2 months, he finally went to a meeting, his pale skin glowing slightly in the light. His hood up and covering the shock of surprisingly neat hair.

2 months, he asked for help from his friend. A request to bring him back. To call on his love one.

2 months, he created a new house, one where they could live for years to come if only he returned.

2 months, he stood in front the grave, promise spilling from his mouth. Promises that he would keep with his last breath

2 months, he didn't lock the door, waiting for his loved one to come back.

2 weeks, she laid on the cliff where they became friends, where they had their first kiss, where they became partners, where he proposed. The stars shining, telling him not much longer

2 days, he stood on the edge of the cliff as the wind blew in his face, a faint smell of cheese in the air

2 hours, sunset was arriving soon. The time of day they would curl up and watch it.

2 minutes, again, he stood at the edge of the cliff.

"You promised" He whispered.

2 seconds, he jumped off, finally getting reunited with Brice.

2 lives, gone. 2 deaths of love ones. 2 lovers finally together forever. 2 kids of their friends. 2 prayer sent their way.

2 Lifetimes ago and their love still last


	4. Seto's House

You see, this place hold so many mysteries, so many secrets, so many historical figures but one place, one place is the most famous. You see, there was once a group called Team Crafted, the finest group of people around. They broke apart of course, each going their own way.

A old member, one that they kicked out of the team much earlier, stayed in the city, hoping one day everything will go back to before. He build a wonderful house just awaiting the return of the heroes.

It was big, each room was different, there was no two same rooms but the best of them all was his library. Just for himself and his books, potions, spell and of course music boxes.

No matter where you are, how far away it is, if it is even in the library, you will always find what you are looking for. It was vast though, the shelves always changing. Once in, you can't map it out. But always, in the middle of the room is a desk, just a plain desk with a map on it. Quills, spare papers, bits of food and ink bottles scattered on the surface but always the map was visible. It's still there today but no one but 10 people have found it.

On the map is little colored dots that move, all spread out but some were close. A red-black dot was only about a centimeter from a brown one. A gold-colored was near a green-black one but the most famous one, a black-gold dot. One that had been touched so many times it was hard to make out.

But lets get back to the 10 people that have found it. I believe their names were Adam, Ty, Jason, Quentin, Ian, Mitch, Jerome and Brice. Sound familiar? It should, these were members of Team Crafted and their good friend.

Ahh, they came back alright but it was too late. The boy who made it was long gone. He had walked into the mazes of books and vowed never to come out unless all of them came back together as the ultimate team again. And so the 10 people started building their legacy again. They still are actually, even after they died. The builder had made sure to leave them directions around the house, magical maps that shifts with the ever changing walls.

2 years later, after they started building their legacy again, a person emerge from the room while the team was eating lunch. His brown hair neatly trim but ruffled in a good way. His high cheekbones showing off his brilliant purple eyes. All in all, a very handsome guy. If there were any girls in the house at that moment, he probably would have been jumped. He lifted his hand to ruffle his hair some more and said in a rich voice "Hey"

Of course the team would sit their catching flies b- What? People catch flies with their mouths, why can't heroes. Anyways- but Brice was the first to react. He jumped up and hugged the guy. After all greetings were exchanged, the guy led them to a secret room, one where he was working in for those many years.

He open the large doors and usher them in and watched their expressions as they looked on in wonder. It was scenes drawn with care from their many adventures on the curved wall. Each section a different person until it reach the roof where there stood a huge picture. All of them laughing and joking around. They died a year later and was buried under the mural including Brice and Seto. You want to see it? Sure follow me.

And so ends the tour, any questions? Where is Team Crafted now? Oh, they all are in there somewhere laughing and joking. Hm, who am I? Well I am of course the last of Team Crafted, Setosorcerer at your service. Hope you enjoyed but remember, nothing is as it seems.

That was the end of the tour with the one and only Setosorcerer. How ever they say if you look hard enough, you could see the others standing behind him watching him and ready to save him unlike before.  
The Ghosts of Team Crafted


	5. Brice's Promise

He waited, he wait a long time. A promise to be kept, a secret to be held. His friend, only his and no one else. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne, the meeting was boring him. The hard wood (har-dee-har har) echoing his thoughts. King Adam was flirting with his new fiancé and the other leaders were doing their own things.

Each one of them had their own partner. A lovely lady or gentlemen for themselves. He did not. No one held their appeal to him at all. They tried to hard to be who they though he would like, not who they were. He knew.

He ran his other hand through his shocking yellow hair, the band of gold resting on the crown of his head. His cloak pooling on the back of his chair. His face a mask of boredom.

"Could we get back with the meeting?" He asked impatiently.

"Hmm, oh yeah. We spotted a magic user in western forests and he is extremely powerful. Apparently he completely destroyed the border patrol with spells. Here is some footage that we caught." King Adam said.

They all turned to the screen and a flicker ran through before showing chaos. A purple and black cloaked figure running through the fields before the forest, his dark cloak streaming out behind him. A group of knights chasing after him on horse back until he sent a spell that tangled the legs of the horses. They had to proceed on foot. Later was a huge eruption of purple fire and the screen went black.

King Brice tapped his fingers against the table as he thought it all over.

"Capture him. I want this sorcerer at our feet before he can do any more harm." He snapped his fingers and the best of the best, including King Adam and his leaders went off on the chase.

A week later, they all came back unharm but tired and dirty. The sorcerer was getting pulled behind them. He was sent to the dungeons so the others could get cleaned up before the trial. Brice finished sketching a blurry picture of his friend that he could barely remember. The paper was crumpled and burn right after.

"Okay, ready." Mitch told everyone, he was the last of the people to help judge the sorcerer. They brought him in, the chains jangling softly against the metal. Even chained up and covered in dirt, he still gave an aura of power. Brice frown, something about this figure was different. He started reviewing everything.

"What is your name, Sorcerer?" Adam said.

He gave a shy grin that made butterflies flutter in everyone's chest. The cowl of his cloak hiding the top half of his face.

"Why you already said it, your majesty." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm and light as a feather.

"Don't play your tricks, tell me your full name!" Adam growled.

"Seto, Setosorcerer" He said, his voice filled with amusement.

"Do you know why you are here?" Brice asked before Adam could start. He turned his head towards the king, a tuft of brown hair falling across his face.

"Yes, for using magic to save myself, not harming anyone yet, and getting capture just for all of your amusement." It carried venom, so much venom but held truth.

"Hush, you treat us with respect. Your life is on the line right now."

He gave a cold chuckle, his body shaking with laughter as the air dropped 5 degrees.

"You really think that? A powerful sorcerer like me would 'accidentally' cast the spell backward, allow myself to get caught and stay like this would have his life on the line? I'm just here to meet an old friend. I could leave anytime." He shook his head, the hood falling back and reveling shocking purple eyes and soft brown hair. His pale skin lightly glowing in the torchlight.

"Hi Brice." He said, his lips curling in a smile.

Brice gasped as his memories rushed back, the fuzzy figure shaping and focusing.

"Se-seto? When did you become so strong?" He stammered.

Seto melted the chains off and stood up, his wrist slightly red.

"Since you left me. I had to learn how to find you. After all, we did promise."

They finally both grin as Brice jumped off the throne and embraced his long post friend that came back.

"You remembered." He whispered, tears running down his face.

"I remembered."


	6. Wait for him

Seto stayed locked up, his magic repressed by the bluish crystal. He couldn't escape the room, they thought of everything, well al but the fact someone was bound to find him it this huge tower. He kept glancing out the window, more blue crystal preventing him from climbing out and getting down.

He plopped down on one of the light purple chairs, a book folded across the armrest. He picked up the book and started to read again. 12 years in this place, one gets pretty bored after awhile. He was placed in here at the age of 2, his parents died trying to protect him and he made the place explode. He killed 2 people and injured 7 more.

The other people had rip his crying self from his dead parents body and thrown him in here. They asked a witch to make a spell that would prevent him from using magic to leave, give food, and to give him stuff to entertain himself. He quickly found nothing but books really helped him. The stories quickly taking him away to other realms that was maybe even more wonderful then his own. He didn't know, after all, 2 years is nothing.

He grabbed a slice of a muffin from off his plate and stuck it in his mouth. The buttery flavor exploding on his tongue. He flicked his finger and the lights turned all the way on. He grinned, there are worst place to be stuck like this character in the book, in a world that has no magic. A curse.

He shuddered, no magic would be terrible. He stood up and place the plate in the sink, magic washing, drying and placing it in the right place. He went back to his window, something was tickling his mind. Not an animal presence, something he hadn't felt since he was 2, human. Or homo sapien, he thought with an amused grin. He watched the shaded figure make it's way through the grassland, a flicker of silver shining up as it cut a couple of vines.

"Iron" He thought. Funny, most use diamond right? That piked his interested even more. By the time the figure got to the bottom of the tower, magic fizzing around Seto in excitement. He couldn't wait to meet someone. He also watch as the person started mining through the obsidian at the bottom with a diamond pickaxe.

He backed into a shadow as the first block broke of his cobblestone floor. A girl was his first thought, then questions. He flicked a black out spell at her but was surprised when it stopped an inch away from her. She jumped the last block and started to examine the ball of magic.

"Advance... No back fire..... Perfect trajectory..." She started to mumble before looking straight at Seto. She straighten up, her silver eyes locking with his' purple ones.

"Hello" She greeted. Seto was taken back. Talking, talking, words. His mind started racing on how to talk again.

"Hello" He managed to say. He felt a thrill of excitement run through him. He actually talked. She smiled.

"What's your name? Mine's Infinity." She said cheerfully before walking off to my shelf. I started to think back.

"Seto I think." He said unsure. Infinity frowned.

"We need to get you out of here." She said. "Pack up. I'm taking you to my home."

He smiled. She walked down her stair case as he magic his stuff into a back pack. He took most of his magic books and followed her through.

"Lezzgo shall we?" She said at the bottom. They both walked off, not caring to take a look back.

~•*•~•*•~•*•~

I sat there as Infinity place all my stuff in a huge room. A couple of times I heard an explosion but when I entered, she was still putting stuff up. I helped her place my books on a shelf. I could see her examining the books and shaking her head.

"Done! Lets go introduce you to the other people that are living here." She said.

I paled even more then possible, my skin already pale from 12 stuck in there. From the journey back, I learned that people were very different and most of them hated me even with out knowing me.

"I-I don't thi-ink that's a good idea" I stammered. I got most of the art of talking down but may be a bit of a stutter when I'm nervous. Pretty good for 3 days. I guess I almost drove her insane with the amount I was talking on the trip but I got it.

"Don't worry, they won't judge. After all, they are very weird." She pulled me along towards the living room. There was a group of 8 people sitting on the many couches. Well that answered the question of why there are so many.

I hid behind Infinity, we were around the same height, and clung to her jacket. I peeked around her shoulder at the people who were looking at me. Most of them had a silly grin plaster to their face.

"Now who is this?" The one with a space suit (???) said. I gave a shy smile and heard awwww's erupt. Then I felt a shove that brought me next to Infinity. She had a mask on. When did that happen?

"What's your name?" The other girl said. Infinity nudged me in the side.

"Se-Seto" I stammered. A blush on my face, made more visible by my pale skin. I felt myself getting led to a light gray couch.

"Infinity, you found a boyfriend?" The one with the headphone teased. Infinity stuck her tongue at him.

"Anyways, don't mind him. So that's Adam, Jason, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Quentin, James, Weedlion, Bonkers, and Brice." She leaned over and plucked a piece of paper out of Brice and Bonker's hand. "No touching my art." She scolded.

My breath caught when she introduced Brice. His brilliant blue eyes and his golden hair. Perfect right there. They were all relatively pale, well I think Jerome would be, he was covered in brown fur. I kept fiddling with my fingers, small purple sparks jumping between them.

"So, what's his skill?" Adam, I think, asked. I cocked my head at his question. Skill? As in fighting like in my books?

"Magic" She said simply. They are cheered and fist bumped each other.

"Show us?" Brice pleaded, his eyes fixed on mine. I froze, how could I say no? I blushed even more as I brought up my hand, a flame snake twisting and turning around my fingers before jumping off and turning into a shower of light purple sparks that floated. I made the little cloud pulse and glow before settling on our hair. I giggled at the tickling sensation.

I could hear whispers of "So Cute!" being said. I turned my face away slightly to hide my blush even more. Brice reached over and looked me straight again.

"That was wonderful"

Oh crap, please tell me this isn't falling in love


	7. Flowers

Where a fragile flower grows, a small happiness does grow too. The petals open to the beautiful blue sky, reaching to fly, to soar with the puffy white clouds. Well, until the day some one comes and twisted it. The silent scream of help as pain shoots up it's stalk. The slow death of the flower as it sits there in a glass bottle with water that will only prolong the death. Flowers shivered as humans pass. One almost wilted as a brunet boy walked up and bent over it, his slender fingers gently stroking the petals before stepping away.

Seto stood up. He knew the fear of death, it hung above him as Brice insist on doing those ridiculous parkour maps. Why couldn't he just stay on the ground. Seto walked back to his little house, a letter ready to send to Brice. How many times he had written it, over and over again. Each time he broke at the last moment and destroyed it some how. This time he got Infinity to cast a spell that wont let it be destroyed.

He watched as the blond jumped from block to block, the sound of waves crashing below him. Seto frowned and left the letter on Brice's art supplies. He started to leave, not even looking back as he left everything he knew behind. Maybe this world might be better. He stepped through the portal, Infinity handing him a letter to give to Chiron maybe? Yeah, that's the name. Brice found the letter to late and rush to stop Seto from stepping in but alas, he was too late.

The flickering flames died down, leaving only the broken heart of Brice behind. He slammed his fist down and weeped. The thick tears spilling on the ground. He almost missed the flower that stretched proud and tall where Seto stepped. One with streaks of purple on petals of gold.

He didn't pluck it like most people would but instead gently stroked it. Maybe he would return and they could spend their time looking at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sad drabble for all you amazing silverlights. How about some kudos?


	8. The Impossible Tower

"LEADER ADAM!" A recruit yelled. Adam promptly turned and listen to what he was whispering. He dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and a thanks.

"Guys, we have a new mission. There are tales of a sorcerer and a sorceress terrorizing the outskirts. Brice. gather the others, we are going to go put down them." He said.

I closed my sketchpad and got up to call the others. Pretty soon I got Ty, Jason, Mitch, Ian, Quentin and Jerome to gather at the gates on their horses. Well except for the BenjaBacca duo. Adam rode up to us and took off through the flat plains, the wind trying to whip off our cloaks. As we neared the supposed place, it got bitterly cold. We arrived in a snow biome.

I dismounted at the edge of the forest, the snow falling heavily and whiting out everything. The others did the same. I drew my sword and headed in through the woods, following the glowing balls of light that lit a path through the trees that were free of brambles.

Adam proceeded to draw his sword as the trees started to thin. We emerge in a quite warm clearing with green grass growing. We split up and started exploring the area. The garden was magnificent, so many herbs and flowers that should have been extinct.

We all met up beneath a blooming tree that its branches laden with fruits of all sorts. I glanced at a perfect pear nestled in a cave of leaves, the golden skin glowing slightly in the sunlight. I glanced at the tower, the top covered in clouds.

We walked towards it, cutting through a maze to find a girl and guy sitting in front of the tower reading. They looked up and ran into the tower, the stone merging and closing behind them. We ran to catch up. The last stone slammed shut when we got there. I heard Adam curse silently under his breath.

Jason pulled out a iron pickaxe and started to mine away the stone. We broke a little entrance and went in, our swords drawn and our guard up. We got past the stairs, we had to do a ton of parkour because it seem like they destroyed several steps behind them.

We got to a place that looked like a grand dining room. My mouth fell open and so did many others I believe. There was a table for 52 people, each place had a full set of silver dining ware and a napkin with gold stitching.

"This could buy the whole castle!" Adam exclaimed after examining the silverware. We had to drag him away before he started freaking out about the gold.

We reached the kitchens where everything but a small corner was covered in dust.

"Looks really sad doesn't it? Its like no one lives here." I comment and walked to the next room. There we were greeted with a burning maze. Nether rack burning and preventing us from jumping over them stood in our way.

"Quentin, put out the fire please"

Quentin clutch his charm and started to make water burst out from it, drenching everything including us. Two seconds later we were all dry. I looked around to see a tuff of brown hair and a fleeting tip of a purple cloak. I hurried through the maze, making sure never to let the boy out of my sight.

I emerge from the maze panting and really tired. The others stumbled out also.

"Those damn sorcerers, I can't wait until I get my hands on them" Adam growled. Mitch nodded in agreement. I saw both of them run off, completely frighten. I ran after them. We couldn't let them get away. Around and around we went up a spiral stairs, redstone torches lighting the place. I reached the trap door that led up.

Jerome quickly chopped down the door with Betty and we walked in. The two people stood next to each other near the center of the quite large room. The girl had her own sword drawn and ready, both of them shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" Adam ask/yell at them. They didn't answer.

"I asked, who are you!?!" He said again this time taking a step closer.

They moved a bit closer to the wall. I finally got a good glimpse of them. The girl was wearing mostly grays and black with a simple silver and emerald necklace. Her black hair had silver highlights and her eyes were a striking green with silver streaks. The boy however. Oh he was beautiful.

He wore a black, gray and purple mage outfit with a creeper hoodie and a ruby and obsidian necklace. His scruffy brown hair hanging over his forehead at odd angles like he didn't bother to comb it. His eyes were purple with black streaks.

All in all, they seem to be 14. Maybe younger but defiantly not older. I shifted guiltily, they were 3 years younger then me then 5 years younger then the second youngest here.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked, her tone brooking no arguments.

"We are here to confirm the rumors going around the city about a sorcerer and a sorceress terrorizing the city." Ty said, he was slowly circling around even though he couldn't really fight that well. Mitch and Jerome circled the other way. The boy turned with them, watching their progress. The girl laughed.

"Like we could if we wanted too. Why do you think we are here when all others are probably deciding what they want to be or playing outside or even leading a small army." She said, her eyes darting to each of our faces.

"No, we are stuck here. You seen the boundary, we just sat here and waited and waited and waited. Now the gates had to led a group of idiots to us"

Adam jumped at them, his sword flashing in an arch towards her. She pared it.

"Do not insult us evil mage! You are filth!" He yelled. He motioned for Mitch and Jerome to attack. They were the best after all, no one had won against them, not even King Ant himself.

The boy drew his own dagger helping the girl fend off the duo. Mitch leaped up and brought his sword down on the boy's blade, snapping the flimsy thing in two while the girl had her back turned to block Jerome's axe. Mitch knocked the boy down and my finger twitched towards the sword that was slung across my hip. It didn't feel right that he should die.

The girl kicked Jerome in the manly parts and turned around to see Mitch thrusting his sword down. She scream and threw a ball of air that knocked him away but he still mange to clip the boy's side. A pretty deep cut to.

She completely left Jerome kneeling there with tears in his eyes as he muttered darkly. She slid across the smooth stone and stayed by his side.

"YOU CAN'T FLIPPING DIE ON ME!" She scream, years threatening to erupt. He gave a weak chuckle.

"You can't stop me. Maybe I'll see mom and dad?" He said hopefully.

"Not a chance, you're not dying." She dead panned, hey fingers fumbling towards the stab wound. She didn't even pay mind to Jerome who was about to kill her as she started pushing on the wound causing the boy to yelp.

"No, don't!" He whispered. She just smiled sadly before Jerome slammed Betty down on her. He leaped up, his eyes filled with rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!?! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOUR KINGDOM DID TO US BUT SHE KEPT ME FROM!" He screamed. Things started to feel cold, not like cold to touch but cold that sunk in your bones, says your about to die, the type that you feel before death. I backed up to the curved wall as items started floating and whirling around him, his purple eyes burning with magic.

Suddenly as if someone cut the string, he stopped, all tension, all anger just gone like the wind. He cocked his head and said in a mono tone voice but so musical still. Layers and layers of magic that made me want to listen.

"Do you know what your fathers did? They found us and started saying that the kingdom was in trouble. Others were attacking. They killed our mother and father then blamed it on a random kingdom. They sucked our magic out, used us and when we refuse to give more, locked us in a cell. They left us here to rot! To die like all the other worthless trash! We can't even leave by our own free will! They killed everyone in our family and village! You don't even deserve to be here."

I felt a lone tear trickle down my face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "For what our fathers did. We can not take back the past but let us help you"

I stepped towards him, extending my hand even though behind me came calls of no. He eyed my hand but promptly turned away. I could hear the sadness choking him.

"You have to ask her" He looked towards the pale body of the girl.

I motioned Ty to stand by me. He protested a lot but still did it.

"Heal her" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. He pulled me aside.

"Are you insane? We are here to kill them! That defeats the purpose!" He whispered.

"No we are here to prove that the rumors weren't true which we did. They could be a good asset to our team."

After several minutes of arguing and finally Ty was knelt by her side administering a healing potion. One of the finest made by someone with the last name of Di Angelo. Of the Angels, how fitting for a health potion.

She coughed, then sputtered up some blood before her airway was cleared. She jolted up with a wild look before calming down as the boy rubbed her hand.

"Thank you, now you must leave. You won't be able to get back to your time is you don't leave now." She said, her voice carrying a hint of sadness and jealousy.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"This is a hole in time. We travel very differently here. In an hour we will skip a year and only 10 years from then will it visit this time for a moment."

She shakily stood up and waved her hand, leaning mostly on Seto for support. A pathway straight to the edge of the forest opened up in front of us.

"Go" The boy said but he himself looked sad. They probably never had a visit before. I looked around the room before surprising everyone by grabbing both of them by the front of their shirts and dragging them out the pathway as they struggled to get out of my grip. I kept dragging them along until we were almost out and they actual fought.

"WE CAN'T GET OUT! WE'LL ONLY BE TELEPORTED BACK AND YOU'LL MISS THE WINDOW!" The boy yelled.

I didn't care, I heard something earlier and was wanting to test it. I pushed them both over the line into the freezing forest. They gasp and waited to be teleported but when they didn't, they ran around in circles and poked the snow.

"What is this?" The girl came up to me and whispered, a crimson blush on her face.

"Snow" I whispered back as I watch the boy's tongue dart out and lick a falling snowflake.

The others were enjoying watching the two play in the snow before Mitch looked up and judge it time to go.

We all went back through the forest but easier said then done. The lights were slowly dimming as the curse was broken and the two getting sleepy.

I poked the girl as she yawned.

"We need to get out, can you led us?" I asked. Jerome looked back at us as she nodded sleepily. She poked the boy and he waved his hand, little purple lights popping up.

By the time we got to the horses, the boy was already asleep and the girl almost.

"Do they have horses?" Adam asked me. I shrugged not really wanting to disturb the boy. The girl perked up at the word horses and jumped up, white snow floating everywhere. She cupped her hands and a silver wisp appeared. She threw it into the air where it shattered. About fifteen seconds a horse with gray hair appeared. She laughed and petted the muzzle of the extremely fine horse.

That horse could have been the best sire in the kingdom. She slung herself on and held herself with new found pride. She looked back at us as her horse pranced around.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go, he needs to sleep."

She took off, the snow flying behind them like great white wings. The sunlight making the crystals sparkle with a joyous light.

~•*•~•*•~•*•~

Adam was riding next the the girl, asking her questions as we trotted through the plains. We got her name was Infinity but not her last name. The horses were mostly tired after that fight through a blizzard.

"So how did you come into possession of your horse?" Adam asked. I kept sketching away in my book. I was trying to capture the sunlight on the boy's graceful brow. Easier said then done.

"Oh Slashfoot? My mother gave him to me as a present before my 7th birthday." She petted the neck of the gray horse, her eyes unfocused on the path.

"Oh the day it was. A magnificent party for Seto and I were going to be 7."

I filed the name away. Seto, must be someone close maybe even the boy's name. Actually most likely.

"Then your fathers came and burned everything down with there flame arrows and lava." Her face grew hard. She glanced back at Seto and spurred her horse forward. Jason and I shared a look before spurring our own horses to try and catch up to hers but it seems like that horse's speed will never end.

She was waiting for us by the gate, the guards eying her nervously. Seto stood by her also. I twisted around to watch Quentin come. Somehow he got off and ran faster the the horses with out us knowing or teleported. Most likely.

I grinned, this is gonna be interesting.

We passed through the crowd with awe, they were parting for us. After all, we were the famous leaders. The two magic users were hanging back, their eyes darting nervously and taking everything in from a stray hair to the people who were drawing their swords.

3rd persons POV

The whole group dismounted and left their horses to be place into the stalls by stable boys. Adam, Ty, Quentin, Ian and Jason had to leave for a meeting so that left Mitch, Jerome and Brice to led Infinity and Seto around.

They both half his behind someone, Seto behind Brice and the girl behind Mitch. Brice could see the hidden humor on Mitch's and Jerome's face. They both kept asking small questions, things most people take for grant in the daily life.

Brice learned that the boy, Seto, was actually quite funny and extremely cute. Strike that handsome. They headed pass each shop until they stopped in front of a book store. Well they didn't really stop but the two mages did. They stop dead in their tracks.

"Can we go?" Seto asked timidly. Mitch smiled and ushered them in even though everyone knows that Mitch and Jerome hates reading books. Heck they dropped out of school to go live in the woods.

The two quietly entered the shops, sticking to the shadows as they looked at all the titles. In the end, Jerome smelt them out, sitting on a couch reading some sort of book.

"Time to go" Mitch said. They both frown and started begging him to buy the books for them.

"PLEASE!?! We'll pay you back!"

They kept pestering all three of them until Brice broke down laughing and bought the two books for them. They exited the shop whispering excitedly.

As the group headed down the streets to the castle, they didn't know they were being followed. A huge group of bandits jumped out and surrounded them.

"What do we have here? Members of Team Crafted unarmed and with two kids. This will be too easy" The tallest guy cooed.

Mitch and Jerome crouched, ready to jump and defend but it was almost useless, they had swords.

They quickly separated Mitch and Jerome, then Brice but left Seto and Infinity together, biggest mistake of their life.

Infinity's POV

One of the enemies came up to me, his breath smelling like stale spirits. I leaned away from him, breathing through my mouth.

"Oh a book!" He said before plucking the book out of my hands and flipping through the pages. He frowned. "What type of book is this? It's not even legible!"

He promptly threw the book over his shoulder. My eyes flashed once and the book stopped in mid-flight, close to a puddle of water. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you may I ask?" I told him. He was bothering us. A neighboring enemy press his blade a bit more firmly against Mitch and Jerome.

"We are here to ask you question. Hold your tongue girl lest this one loses his head." He sneered.

I reached behind me, blindly fumbling for Seto's hand. I intertwine my fingers with his then let go. I stepped forward and swung, my blade appearing in my hand as it came towards the one who held Mitch captive. I slammed the silver pommel against the guys temple and he was out like a flame.

I tosses my sword to Mitch se he could quickly take out all the offenders. I reached over and plucked my book from the air. I opened to a random page and started reading. Seto was making sure the people were okay. We weren't that bad.

Brice just stood their before slinging his arm around Seto's shoulder.

"You know what? I think you two will fit in quite well in this place. What do you say? Stay with us?" He said happily.

Seto nodded, a blush covering his face.

"Why not?" He said shyly.

Oh and on that day, a new adventure was born with a lot of blood and love but that's a story for another day.


	9. Not another cliche story

"Seto! Where are you?" Brice yelled.

I giggled and stayed hidden behind the tree. He heard me and tackled me on the side. Wrinkling my black and red jacket.

"No fair!" I yelled as he started tickling my side.

"Totally fair! I found you!" Brice crowed happily.

I squirmed under him, his finger dancing over my side lightly making me laugh. I rolled out from under him and took off running, his shouts just making me laugh even more.

I arrived home and slammed the door behind me, not actually locking it because, well, he had the other key.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pie that I might have prepared earlier and was only stalling in the park to allow time to cool.

Brice stormed in the house, breathing hard.

"Seeeeeto, don't run off without me!" He fake whined. I laughed at the silly pour on his face.

"But I wanted piiiiiiiiie!" I fake whined back.

"We don't have piiiiiiiiiiiiiie"

"What's behind me then?"

I move away from the counter and his eyes grew wide.

"PIE!" He yelled then ran to get it. I picked it up and tutted at him.

"Forks, Brice, forks."

We both sat o the counted to eat the pie, the whipped cream smooth against my taste buds.

Once we finished our slice and settled on the couch. He looked into my light brown eyes, his golden-brown fixating on me.

"Thanks Seto" He whispered before kissing me on the cheek. I blushed bright red.

"Welcome Brice"


	10. #SorryIAmNotFlippingSorry

Well it all started with Team Crafted sitting in their living room debating about who is the bottom of their relationship. Well, the ships. One thing they learned a long time, don't go to the fans for help of the ships. It usually ends in a huge shipping war. Trust me, it was explosive. Even the Whovians and the Gleeks got dragged in. Plus the Potterheads and the Demigods and the Dragon Riders plus the Bronies and Pegasisters, oh did I mention the Divergents, the Sherlockians and even the Directioneers! Yeah, huge shipping war on who's better.

I got off the point so as I was saying they were all in the living room arguing it out. I was a little guardian angels sent from a far away place.... Who am I talking about? Me an angel? More like a fallen one, but anyways, I am not here. I'm just a humble narrator. And I need to quit rambling like the terrible narrator I am.

"No! Mitch tops in Merome!" Jason said loudly.

"I like this version" Mitch said. Jerome snickered

"Not happening Biggums, we all knows who tops, but what about you Jason. Who tops in your ships?" Jerome said. Seto piped up for the first time.

"I think it's he os top in Truelox but bottom in Skymu, I saw he was top in Truekipz also and in Ssundmu so off and on maybe?"

They nodded with agreement. He did seem like the middle type. They turn their focus on Ty next.

"Ty? Any words about your ships?" Quentin asked.

"Um, I think I am mostly bottom in all these fanfic except for Setolox and Setosolacelox. Oh gods, what is that?" He groaned and closed the laptop he was searching on.

"What was what Ty? The threesome. I saw that before. That author Soar?"

"No, someone like Kuramama or something like that."

"Oh, I know that too. But Soar does so much with Seto" Ian prodded Seto in the ribs. He edged away from Ian. Adam gave a shout.

"Guys look what I found. The list of ships and its dominance and sub. Okay so lets read this out.

There are a lot of ships concerning Minecraft Youtubers. I personally like to ship Merome and nothing else with Mitch or Jerome. Now many of you are wondering, who in each ship is the Dom because there are so many out there. Well, I took it upon myself to find out. Here ya go  
(Dom, sub)  
Skylox - Adam, Ty  
Skymu - Adam, Jason  
Truelox - Jason, Ty  
Merome - Jerome, Mitch or Mitch, Jerome (both have Dom qualities)  
Ssunkipz - Ian, Quentin (not really romantic ship)  
Skykipz - Adam, Quentin  
Truekipz - Jason, Quentin  
Huskylox - Quentin, Ty  
Setosolace - Brice, Seto  
Setolox - Ty, Seto  
Setosolacelox - Brice, Ty, Seto  
Skysorcerer - Adam, Seto  
Setomu - Jason, Seto

So Adam is always Dom, Brice is too, and Seto is always sub no matter what ship."

Adam grinned.

"Well that settles it! Seto can be our sub!" Adam crooned while pulling Seto into his lap.

Seto blushed hard and looked away, his eyes skittering over everyone. This is gonna be fun.


	11. Our Precious Little Sub [Smut]

Adam grabbed Seto and started carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom. Seto gave a squeak of embarrassment as the others trailed behind him, their eyes glinting with lust.

Adam casually tossed Seto on the quite large bed before taking off his shirt and Ty's. The other was in various stages of undress as they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Especially Mitch and Jerome who were already in their boxer even though they wore more clothes then all the others.

By the time everyone else was in their boxer or briefs only, Seto had only his jacket off but that was because he was starting to get really hot. He was quite content with watch the others strip each others of their clothes.

"Now, why does wee little Seto have his clothes still on?" Ian said as he started to pull off the dark red shirt. Seto purred as he felt a hand start to rub his leg. They others voiced their agreement as they started to work to get his clothes off. After a bit, they kept on getting distracted with his little kisses, they were all off and hard.

"Wait, safe word first" Adam said. Who knew he would be the one to remember. Seto thought about it for a minute.

"Tanzanite to stop, Amethyst to stop completely"

They nodded, all filing it away just in case they went a bit over board.

Jason leaned in for a kiss as Mitch started licking his fingers his other hand already preparing his own hole. He gently pushed the tip of his finger past the tight muscle. Seto tensed up at the shock of pain. He willed his muscles to relax before diving into the kiss once more.

Jason swallowed Seto's gasp as he felt something wet touch his nipple. Jerome started swirling his tongue over the bud, his finger pinching and pulling the other one. Seto didn't even noticed the second finger entering as his body was assaulted with pleasure. Adam started placing kisses down his stomach and Mitch started poking around. His fingers pushing up in random spot.

He finally prodded the spot, a bit too hard if you ask me, after a couple of tries causing Seto to give a strangled gasp and buck on his hand. Mitch smirked as he started to add the third finger, his forefinger brushing over the spot to keep Seto on the edge.

The others renewed their attack to try one up'ing each in making Seto feel the most pleasure. Seto couldn't even think correctly, his body twisting and turning into all the little kisses and touches. His eyes flickered open as Mitch thrusted hard against his prostate and Jerome nipped his bud.

"TANZANITE!" He yelled, his voice cracking. They all stopped, the whole room quiet beside his labored pants.

"Are you okay?" Quentin asked. They all looked at Seto with worry in their eyes. Mitch started to pull away but Seto managed to start speaking.

"No! I mean yes, Mitch don't stop, it's just a bit-" He had to stop to try getting some more air into his lungs. "-too much at once"

They all were a but hesitant to start again even though Seto begged them to. Mitch just slowly pumped his fingers, occasionally brushing against his sweet spot. Adam started licking his member.

Seto threw his head back against Jason's shoulder as Ian ran some fingers over his nipples. Seto's hand reach towards Jerome before curling his fingers around the hard shaft. He gave a few quick tugs to get it to full hardness.

Mitch lined his already lubed member against Seto's hole as Jerome did the same to Mitch. Quentin and Ian started taking turns planting kisses down his neck as Mitch pushed in. Seto scrunched up his eyes at first. It wasn't at bad as he heard from others.

Slowly but surely, a small flame started blooming in his stomach.

"Move!" He hissed before pulling Quentin over and wrapping his lips around his member to muffle his moans. Mitch thrusted in, stars erupting under his eyelids. Moans of the others filled his head as they got faster. Seto could hear Mitch wanting Jerome to go faster but didn't want to hurt him.

"Jerome, harder" He said around Quentin, looking Mitch directly in the eye as if daring him to disagree. Any disagreement died in his throat as Jerome rammed in. The sudden change of speed cause Seto to come with a gasp. Flooding Adam's mouth. Quentin moaned from the vibrations and came in his mouth also.

Seto swallowed it, the cum a bit salty but a hint of sweetness. He looked over at Jason with half lidded eyes. Jason chuckled and came over. Seto took his time as moans and silent curses flooded the room as Mitch found his prostate again.

As Ty got fucked by Adam, Seto came again. His body racking with shakes. Mitch got off not far behind at the tightening of the slick passage. Jerome lasted a tiny bit longer before collapsing in a pile. Adam came with a shout inside of Ty as he suffered through his.

Seto laid there in Ian's arms as a sleepy haze floated over him.

"Love you guys" He sighed, his eyes closing slowly. He missed the glances his way as they whispered back.

"Love you too."


	12. Setocest

Seto gently floated down from the shelf that he was sitting on. The members of Team Crafted was sitting in the various chairs around the room. The problem was next to them, copies of themselves that had a twisted personality. Adam had a quiet one, Ty had a loud one, Jason a mute, Quentin a torchic-hybrid, and Ian an insane one. Mitch and Jerome had thinkers. They could plan super elaborate traps and pranks without getting mixed up.

Seto walked over to them with books floating around him, the pages flipping rapidly as certain books where brought in front of him. He scanned the page before another was brought in front of him. Several minutes of that later, all the books slammed shut with a dull thud.

Seto sighed and the books zoomed back to their rightful places. He slumped down in another of the mismatched chairs.

"I can't find anything to send them back. No one has figured it out yet. They disappears only after their mission is completed. The problem is they don't have a mission" He ran a hand through his hair "But why are they with only you guys and not me?"

The Logical!Mitch piped up. "Oh you have one alright. He is just waiting a bit longer. We couldn't wait to meet the other us"

Logical!Jerome laughed a bit too evilly and they both dragged Mitch and Jerome away. The other doppelgänger pulled their normals away to have some "fun"

Seto banged his head against the desk hoping to be able to drown out the moans that are about to happen. In the end he just left his house to the guys an headed out to the park where he could go watch the stars.

Halfway there, Seto crossed a street and was hit with a bright light. He didn't even have time to cast a teleport when a dark figure tackled him to the side walk, the wind from the speeding car whipping at his jacket. He gave a groan and heard a velvety voice ask if he was okay.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for saving me"

Seto finally looked up to see the stranger that saved him. His breathe suddenly stopped from shock.

The stranger was him, even down to the magical pool beneath the skin. The only difference that he could see was the hair was darker and the eyes carried more humor.

"Hey Seto"

"Bu-but your me!?!"

!Seto laughed and yanked Seto up. He gently grabbed his slender hand and led him to a giant oak tree. They settled beneath the branches as the stars slowly came out from behind the clouds.

Seto leaned against !Seto and they both watched the pins of light together before !Seto looked up. He nudged Seto, breaking his gaze from the stars to the mistletoe they were sitting under.

"May I?" !Seto asked.

Seto nodded shyly before his lips were captured with a kiss. He melted into !Seto arms as the continued to make out unde the stars.

'Maybe it won't be so bad if I never figure out how to send them back" Seto thought


	13. Flying with an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a graphic scene. Trigger warning. I am kinda sorry? Not. Um... This was suppose to be just Brice meeting his guardian angel.... I think I failed.

Brice stood in front of the court yard, tears filling his eyes. In front of him on the stage was Seto, his thin wrist tied behind his back and his hair disheveled. He stood up, his fiery eyes meeting Brice's. He smiled, a bright smile, one filled with happiness and didn't show the fear that boiled a bit below his skin. His magic bubbling and trying to save him but he keep pushing it down. A scribe stood up front and started listing off his crimes.

"... and using magic" He ended. "The punishment is 50 lashes"

A collective gasp when through the crowd. Most of the time people died at 35 to 40 lashes. It was a death sentence that included torture. Brice turned away as they started taking off the white shirt that he was wearing, running a knife along the sides to remove the fabric. Seto stood up straighter as they tied his hands on the wood, the scratches bright against the oak wood. They fitted a dowel wrapped in tanned leather into Seto's mouth to mute his screams.

The sharp hiss cut the air as the whip cut through the air. A dull thunk as it hit his back. His face flinching but nothing really happening besides it. His magic spiked as he fought to keep it down. Brice walked away not wanting to see his lover harmed. He went to the garden that they hung out often in. He stayed there.

Seto was feeling the intense burn now. Somewhere far away in his haze of pain he heard a small voice call out 21. He almost gave up right there. He could feel the blood trickling down his back, pooling at his bare feet. He detached himself from the pain, trying to minimize it.

"I must get back to Brice" He thought as yet another lash appeared. In his mind he knew he would die from blood loss but that still didn't stop him. His magic put to better use of replacing the loss blood, the crimson liquid that was filled with magic. The very magic he used to save the king from the assassin but this was his repayment. He was fine as long as Brice was safe.

"Urcch" He groan as he tried to cough up blood. He moved his mouth a bit to spit out the leather, the brown coated in a glistening red. The thing clattered to the ground as his magic went overboard, breaking free of his control. Purple sparks flickering and sinking back into his skin, erasing the cuts. He raised his head to look at the king on the balcony. He coughed and coughed, hacking up blood that splattered the wood in front of him.

Then he laughed.

A ragged laugh, his lungs half drowning in blood. Funny isn't it, the thing that keeps him alive is killing him.

"You won't reign forever my lord." Seto said mockingly. His eyes connected to the King's dark orbs. The flickering as the insecure king tried to not look but was captivated.

"The true king will reign one day and I will be there when you die. Showing you the path to hell."

He choked.

"I will be there, don't you worry"

Seto grinned, a wild look in his eyes. Everyone shudder. His face was a mess, blood dripping from his mouth, his pale skin and dark purple eyes. He was like a nightmare, not like the sweet boy that gave away bread to the poor and picked flowers for the queen before she died. He shuddered, his head falling down, his chin resting on his chest. The blows stopped. For that he was glad.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, the wind picking up his apology and carrying it over everyone's head. The crowd started murmuring. "Maybe I'll be your guardian angel"

On that day, Seto the sorcerer drew his last breath, the earth going dark as nature mourned the fall of a great hero.

Brice had came and taken the body, not a single mark on him, only the dried blood that he couldn't wash off. He place Seto's body under the cherry tree. He was going to bury him tomorrow. Just one more day in the enchanted garden before he goes under. Brice went to bed but stayed up crying. His throat raw from the racking sobs, his pillow soaked by tears until his throat refuses to sound and he ran out of tears.

In the morning, just before dawn, Brice got up. It was always their favorite time of day. Where no one was up yet and everything was quiet. He looked out the window to were Seto's body laid. Well use to. He ran out the door and looked around. His eyes use to scanning in the dark. All he could find was a single white feather. He clutch it at his chest, a quiet relief flooding through him.

Seto was an Angel.

Brice smiled, a feeling of someone watching him always around him. On the day that he was going to die, stabbed by a drunk knight, someone was by his bed.

"Seto" He croaked, turning his head to see the halo of brown hair and the stunning purple eyes.

"Hello Brice" His musical voice said.

Brice smile. "I guess this is it."

"Yes, time to go my love"

Brice grabbed Seto's hand. He caught sight of the beautiful white wings behind him. He brought up his other hand to stroke the soft feathers.

"You were my angel"

"Yes, lets go."

He stood up, his soul spliting from his body. Golden wings slowly appearing on his back.

"I love you" Seto said while leading him past the stars.

Brice looked over at Seto, the wind rushing past his ears.

"I love you too."


	14. I'm Sorry

The first sentence you told me in a week.

"I'm sorry"

I couldn't believe it. You walked out the door, taking the smell of spring and paper with you. Leaving me crying at the steps. You left, going to war, your life at stake.

I went on with life, trying to ignore it all. I opened my eyes in the morning and remember all the nights we were together. My best friend hangs out with me in pity.

Stupid Draft

\----------------

"Hey Seto!" Ty greeted.

Seto just groaned, resting his head on the table.

"Well good morning to you too. I made coffee." Ty said completely fine with Seto's lack of response. It was the usual until he got at least 2 cups of caffeine in his body.

"So you want to go out tonight? Mitch is having a party at his and Jerome's house."

Seto gulped down his first cup and poured himself another cup.

"No"

"Why not?"

Seto shrugged it off. This time he sipped it slowly, letting the bitter taste roll over his taste buds.

"Please?" Ty begged. Seto didn't look into Ty's eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ty started poking Seto.

"Fine! Stop poking me"

"Yay, now we need to get you clothes."

Seto looked at himself. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

Ty chuckled. "Well we need to find you a new friend! You can't just have me no matter how awesome I am!" He bragged.

Seto snorted. "Fine, lets go after I finish this."

He drained the last of the dregs in his mug. He washed it and placed it in the dishwasher to dry. "Okay, done."

He grabbed his creeper jacket and ran out the door, racing to the passenger's side of the car. Ty rolled his eyes, glad that Seto was peeking up.

They sat in the car, the radio playing random songs. Seto looked out the window as they sped by everything. He stopped the car in a bleak parking lot. It was pretty early, no one really up yet.

"Come on pretty boy, we got some shopping to do!"

Ty dragged him into stores after stores. After lunch time, he had a whole new outfit to wear that night and several others.

"Can we eat now?" Seto whined. Ty laughed and said yes. They headed out of the mall and to one of their friends house.

Ty raise his hand to knock when the door open.

"Let me guess, you want lunch?"

The girl in front of them asked. Seto gave a small smile. She rubbed her face.

"I'm not your personal chef." She scolded before letting them in. "I have a nice roast in the oven and some fruit salad in the fridge unless you want to go Italian then I have some lasagna I could heat up."

Seto setted the table. "The roast would be fine"

She nodded and slid the meat out. She grabbed one of the many knives laying around and carved 3 dishes.

"So what brings you here?" She asked, pointing her fork at Ty.

"Went to get Seto new clothes then he wanted food."

"Ahh" She said around a bite. "Going to Mitch and Jerome's party right? Go to know you're getting out of that house. Hate it. Did you know there was a ghost living there?"

Ty looked surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Was a merchant. Well that's what he said but I'm pretty sure he was an apothecary."

Seto looked interested. "How did he die?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Whipped to death. He was looking for someone but when you moved in, he left. Shame, he was quite fun to talk too."

Ty was confused. "But you said you hate it"

She looked confused. "I did? Really? must be losing my mind."

Seto snicker as he stuck another bite into his mouth. "What mind?"

She glared at him. "Whatever. Here take the fruit. I have some business to take care of."

They stood up and headed to the door.

"What kind of business?" Seto asked.

She had a dangerous glint in her eye. "I have someone to find and bring home"

With that she shoo'ed the out. Ty chuckled. He looked at his watch.

"Holy crap! We gotta get home! FIFA is on in 30!"

Lets just say, they were lucky there was no polices.

"You and your football." Seto said disapproving. (Not sure if he is British, he has an accent but I have no clue what it is)

Ty just shushed him. He headed to his room to flop down on his bed. He finally fell into a fitful sleep. Pretty soon he jolted awake covered in sweat.

"Need a shower" He mumbled.

He walked off to shower. He exited dressed in the dark gray jeans and that shirt that Ty said made him look even better. He had scoffed but Ty was right.

Speaking about the devil, Ty walked into his room.

"Oh you're already up. And your dress! Time to go."

Seto turned off his computer. "So who won?"

"Belgium. The US lost!" He started ranting about it as Seto chuckled.

They arrived at Mitch's house. Flashing lights already showing from the backyard. Shouts could be heard from the pool and splashes followers by screams of outrage.

Seto hung around the stage where Phan and Pedro was singing. Ty had left him in favor of making out with his boyfriend, Adam. Jason and Tyler walked up to Seto.

"Hey Seto! Where is Infinity? I thought you were driving her?"

Seto shrugged. "No clue. She said she had some business to take care of."

They smiled and left, a knowing look on their face. Seto pretended not to be creeped out by it. Mitch and Jerome came by next.

"Having fun?"

Seto shrugged. "What is this party for?"

And there is that glint again.

"You'll see" They pressed a cup of lemonade into Seto's hand. He gave it cautious sniff. Once he figured if it had alcohol or not he took a sip, his tongue flicking on the bottom of his lip to remove the little droplets.

An hour later when Seto was think about leaving, Mitch and Jerome ran on stage.

"HELLO WORLD!" They yelled.

Everyone yelled back and fell silent.

"We have a surprise for all of you. Mitch and I" Jerome stopped and Mitch took on. "ARE ENGAGED!"

A huge cheer erupted.

"The wedding will be in two months. Also we have one more surprise."

Mitch and Jerome stepped to the side. Seto gasped and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

Brice stood their in crutches, his left foot wrapped in bandages.

"Hey everyone" He said.

The whole place was quiet as everyone turned to Seto who was crying and holding a shaking hand over his mouth.

The thin line snapped and he ran into Brice's arms, his small frame racking with sobs. He knocked Brice back a bit making him stumble and drop his crutches. He rested his chin on top of Seto's head.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

Seto looked up, a wide smile on his face. "Don't be. I'm glad you came home."

They both walked off the stage as the others wolf whistled. Infinity walked up to them. "Surprise! Happy birthday Seto!"

Seto chuckled, Brice's still firmly wrapped around his waist.

"It's not my birthday, Infinity."

She paused. "Oh... Hey! There's Nico! Bye, have fun" She left with a wink.

Brice chuckled. Seto looked back at him.

His light brown eyes so light it looked golden. He could just stare all day and still never stop enjoying them.

Brice leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry" He repeated.

Seto just proceeded to curl up against him and enjoy finally being close to him.

"I'm sorry too"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally found on Wattpad


End file.
